1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image capturing device. Particularly, the invention relates to a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of cameras are equipped with flashlights. The flashlight is an artificial light source used for shooting, and when a shutter of a camera is pressed, the flashlight lights a scene within about 1/1000 to 1/200 second to supplement light to a shooting object, so as to increase luminance of the shooting object in case of insufficient natural light conditions.
In detail, after the shutter is pressed, the flashlight performs a pre-flash to estimate a required light intensity. Generally, the light intensity of the flashlight is determined based on a principle that the shooting object is not over exposed, so that the flashlight generally cannot provide sufficient light to surrounding of the shooting object, which lead to a result that secondary shooting objects around the shooting object and the background are excessively dark. However, it is easy to cause over exposure of the shooting object to increase the light intensity of the flashlight to ameliorate the excessive dark phenomenon around the shooting object. Moreover, if a certain distance is maintained between a foreground and the background of the shooting object, shadow is appeared around the shooting object under the function of the flashlight. Therefore, while the flashlight is used to provide suitable light to the shooting object, luminance of the surrounding of the shooting object cannot be simultaneously considered, which may cause a poor quality of the captured image.